TRON: Age of XANA Chapter 2
The next day, Xavier and Novan woke up, nodded politely to each other, and got ready for the day. A few hours later, Xavier slipped off with a few students while Novan was napping on a tree branch. A few minutes later, Ulrich and Yumi walked by, found him napping, and decided to wake him up. Ulrich threw some pebbles at him. Novan almost fell out of the tree, but instead he grabbed the branch with one hand, and stayed asleep, although smiling. "I know you're awake!" Yelled Ulrich, smiling, and continuing to throw pebbles at him, along with Yumi, who started to climb the tree. Novan opened his eyes and jumped to another tree. Then he noticed that manhole was open. "Uh, guys? Did we leave the hole open?" "No we didn't, I saw Aelita close it." Replied Yumi. "Yeah, I saw her close it too." Agreed Ulrich. "Then why is it..." Realization dawned on Novan. "Xavier. I thought I heard him sneak by!" "Let's go check it out." Said Yumi. "Good idea, let's hope he's decided to go back to Lyoko and stay there." Agreed Ulrich. The three headed down into the manhole. At the factory, Xavier had just finished transfering Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas to Lyoko. "Have fun, you three!" he said, and created three Kankrelats for them to practise on. The trio of Warriors arrived at the factory while Xavier sat in the chair calmly observing the trio. When the lift came down, Novan went straight into the Scanner and onto Lyoko. Using Geokinesis, he quickly devirtualized the trio. "What the ****!?" Yelled William, even more pissed at Xavier. Xavier's eyes glowed solid red, as markings covered his body. "A threat worse than me is coming! We would need an ARMY to crush it!" Xavier yelled right back at his former general. "I thought I sensed something while we crossed the border of the Seas." Novan added as he escorted Herb, Nicholas and Sissi out of the lift and into the main computer room. "But I thought it was just the sensation of crossing." "Don't you dare ever bring anyone else down Xavier, or you'll really get it. Remember, you're human now, we kill you quite easily. And I know that William and Novan are dying for permission to put a bullet through your skull while you're sleeping." Threatened Yumi. "I understand, Yumi." Xavier replied. "What are you three talking about?" Sissi asked, trying to evade the firm grip Novan had on her shoulder. "The three of you are never to discuss this to anyone except us, understand?" William instructed. "Yeah, totally. Now can I leave!?" Asked Sissi. "Fine, but I get to sit next to Ulrich." Bargained Sissi. "He belongs to me, so you may sit on his other side." Yumi said calmly. "Fine." Scoffed Sissi, as she left with Herb and Nicholas. Xavier growled. "It is illogical for me to lie. I have no reason to lie to you all." he explained. "Really, because I seriously doubt that." Commented Ulrich. "Let's see if he's telling the truth. If you have no reason to lie, then tell us why you came to Earth and why you brought Sissy and her cronies to the lab." Confronted Yumi. "Very well." Xavier said. "But I'd rather explain it to all of you, so I don't have to repeat myself. I came to Earth simply because I could and wanted to. Frankly, I was bored being a program." "O-kay, fine, but that still dosen't explain why you brought Sissy, Nicholas, and Herb into Lyoko." Replied Yumi. "Because, to defeat the enemy I mentioned earlier, we would need an army!" Xavier calmly explained. On Lyoko, several ships suddenly burst out of the Digital Sea, and hovered over the Desert Sector. "What enemy?" Asked William. Before Xavier could answer, he suddenly collapsed, red sparks flickering over his body as the Eye of XANA on his shadow flickered blue. "Hey guys? Lyoko has visitors." Ulrich said. "What just happened to Xavier?" Asked William. "I think he died." Replied Odd, both boys bending over him, checking out what happened. "I'll call Aelita and Jeremy." Announced Yumi. "Ulrich, virtualize William and Odd." She ordered. "You idiot, he's not dead." Novan said. "I can see the pulse in his neck." "Just wishful thinking, bro." Replied Odd, stepping into the scanners. "Just go greet Tron!" Xavier chose that moment to wake up. "Oh, my head!" he muttered, massaging his temples. Ulrich noticed he was awake and turned around to face him. "Do you have a clue what just happened to you?" Asked Ulrich. "Nope!" Xavier said. "But I've gotta killer headache." "Xavier... get in the scanner. You're going to Lyoko." Novan said. "I think that's all you need." N-no I'll be fine." Assured Xavier, getting up and walking towards Ulrich. "Ulrich, you get in the scanner and I'll take over the controls." He offered. At that moment, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy entered the lab. "That won't be necessay, Xavier." Said Jeremy as he took the controls from Ulrich, who headed to the scanners with Aelita and Yumi. Novan pushed Xavier toward Ulrich. "Makes sure he gets in the Scanner, okay? I'll go get the other three." "Sure thing." Smirked Ulrich as he pushed Xavier into a scanner while he got into his own. When Xavier landed on Lyoko, he was wearing the bodysuit William had worn during his possession, only with the addition of a staff and a cape. "I feel so much better!" "Told ya!" Novan smirked. Tron, Sam, and Quorra came over. "Do you know what is going on?" Asked Aelita. "The MCP is back." Tron said. "I remember him. That chess program who somehow made me look like some common virus." Xavier said, leaning on his staff. "And this time, he's far too powerful. We would need an army of Lyoko Warriors and Programs combined to defeat him!" "I know where we can get an army." Started Xavier. "NO!!!" Yelled all the Lyoko warriors at once, knowing where he was going with it. "What other choices do we have?" Xavier asked. "I'm sure we can think of something else, something that's just as effective and SAFER for OUR secret." Anwsered Ulrich. "You're XANA, can't you create generals and monsters and other powerful digital creatures?" Asked Odd. Xavier sommuned a Krab and ordered it to shoot a rock. The creature didn't move. Xavier then flicked it, and it fell over like a metal statue. "Apparently, all these things are good for now is dead weight!" He kicked the Krab and hopped around on one foot in pain. "And are you volunteering to be a general, Odd?" "It requires a person freshly virtualized and a Scyphozoa to make a general." William explained. "And since neither is present... it can't be done. Anyince the Monsters are useless, are the generals are useless." Odd grumbled a few unintelligable things under his breath. Xavier glanced over at Odd and rolled his eyes. "And besides, I'd rather not make anymore generals, anyway. Besides, all of Kadic knows that when mad, Novan and I are not to be trifled with." "He speaks the truth." Novan muttered. "So, should we do it?" Xavier asked. "As I recall, a unanimous desicion is required." At that moment, Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas arrived in the lab. "I'm still not so sure." Said Yumi. "It's a big risk. It would take only one of them to blow our secret. I feel that we can trust Herb, Nicholas, and....Sissi. But I'm just not sure about other people like Milly and Tamiya, the two of them can have bigger mouths than Sissi sometimes." She explained. "Good point. Those two stay out." Xavier muttered. "They gave me an 30 minute long interview when I introduced myself. My phone would come in handy for keeping an eye on them if they try to follow us." "What about your brother, Hiroki?" Asked Ulrich. "Mmm.... yeah, why not?" Yumi decided. "Well, that's one more. But one won't do it, so any other ideas?" Asked Xavier. "How about your brother's friends?" Asked Odd. "Let me think about it..NO!" Replied Yumi. "It's not that I don't like them, but they just aren't right for Lyoko. I've had to babysit a few of them and I swear it's like they've never matured." She finished. "Oh, what about Johnny?" Asked Odd. "He's a sweet kid, better than some of Hiroki's other friends, but I would rather not give him more reason to drool over me. So, no." Explained Yumi. "The older Kadic students seem trustworthy." Xavier muttered. Then he, Novan, and William got an idea. "What if we pretend it's a club?" he suggested. "That could work, but what would we call it?" Asked Yumi. "The Lyoko Club?" Proposed Odd. "Maybe, but remember, we have to fill out paperwork, and all club propositons have to be accepted by the principal. How do we describe it without giving it away?" Yumi replied. "Ah, good point." Novan muttered. "How are we gonna do this?" William asked himself. "I don't know, but when I inform my brother, I'll also inform a girl in my grade, Priscilla Blaise. I'm sure you've all seen her around the school at some point. She and I have talked a few times and I feel that we can trust her." Informed Yumi. "You do that." Novan said, devirtualizing William and Xavier. "The three of us will need a copy of the paperwork so we can brainstorm. Oh, and I think we can trust Xavier with his phone back. It apparently gives off a certain form of radiation that allows his virtualized form to use his powers. Essentially, we virtualized him as a powerless being." "Oh okay. I think I'll talk to Emily LeDuc, she and I are friends, and she'll keep her mouth shut for me." Said Ulrich. "Go then, Ulrich." Novan said. "Sissi, can you get us that paperwork?" "Sure, I'll go do that now." She replied, leaving the lab. "Herb, Nicholas?" Jeremy called. "Back in the Scanner." "But what aout that wierd earth anomoly that crushed us all?" "Oh, that was me!" Novan admitted, raising his hand. Jeremy scanned the two and the landed in Lyoko....but not on their feet. "Are you two okay?" Asked Aelita helping them up. "Yeah, we're fine." Replied Herb. "Good, because today we're beginning you're combat training." Announced the pink-haired warrior. Novan landed next. "Nicholas, come with me. We're going to the Oasis to train you in your Water abilities." "Oh cool!" Said Nicholas as he followed Novan. At the Oasis, the two stood side by side. "Well start with something simple: pulling the water toward you. Like this." Novan said, pulling the water toward him as his hands glowed with a blue-green aura. "Now you try." Nicholas attempted to pull the water but ended up splashing himself in the face. "Well, it's a start! But not so much energy. Don't try so hard, relax!" Novan said. When Nicholas tried again, he did it perfectly. "Good! Now your water powers won't be at my level, you can only control liquid water." Nicholas held up his fishing rod as though it was a rifle, and to his shock, it fired a fish-shaped blast of energy. "Wow! I like this thing!" Exclaimed Nicholas. "Now, that's all I can teach you." Novan said, then he grinned evilly. "Now let's see if you can beat me." He beckoned to the newbie. "Attack me." "Uh..." Said Nicholas in shock, then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face and he sent a wall of water onto Novan. "Wow, that was quick; you pass!" Novan said, shocked. He then smiled. "Now, let's go watch Aelita and Herb." "Okay." Replied Nicholas as they flew off. Sitting on a rock pillar, the pair watched as Aelita hurled Energy Field after Energy Field at Herb. The boy was trying his hardest to send them back at her, but he kept getting hit by both Aelita and himself so he started dodging as much as possible. Suddenly, Herb's hand changed ito a laser gun, and without thinking, he fired at her, scoring a hit. "Nice shot!" Congratulaed Aelita, getting up and holding her head. "Thanks!" Herb replied. "Guys, I'm bringing you back, Sissi's got the paperwork." Jeremy said. Okay, Jeremy." Aelita replied as Jeremy started the materialization sequence. Up in the lab, Sissi, was pulling a few sheets of paper out of her bag, along with a pen. She wrote "Lyoko club" on the "Club name" line. "Are we sure we want to call it that? After all, we don't want adults or anyone else who will give our secret away to question it." Asked Jeremy. "Well, what do you suggest?" Xavier asked. "Supercomputer club? I doubt that'll attract members." "Hmm...how about the Adventure Club?" Asked Odd. William shrugged. "Yeah, but it sounds a bit... I dunno...." "What?" Asked Odd. "'Boring'. 'Boring' is the word you're looking for. Besides, only members would know what the word 'Lyoko' means." Novan said calmly, leaning against a column. "Alright, Lyoko Club it is then." Said Jeremy. "What should I tell my dad when he asks why we're calling it the Lyoko club?" Asked Sissi. "Just tell him we... pulled it out of a hat." Xavier suggested. "Okay, that sounds convincing." Replied Sissi. Sissi filled out the rest of the information, and the gang quickly headed back to Kadic, where night was beginning to fall. "We'll give it to him tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, I'll give it to him first thing." Replied Sissi, as the warriors both new and old went to bed. Location *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 3 Category:FanFiction Category:TRON: Age of XANA